


Я выбираю ночь

by BetsyWayne



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Feelings, Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25306066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetsyWayne/pseuds/BetsyWayne
Summary: Руки крепко связаны за спиной — не вырваться, а на глазах — повязка из плотной тёмной ткани, через которую не рассмотреть даже приглушенных алых огней театра.
Relationships: Jacob Frye/Maxwell Roth
Kudos: 6





	Я выбираю ночь

Руки крепко связаны за спиной — не вырваться, а на глазах — повязка из плотной тёмной ткани, через которую не рассмотреть даже приглушенных алых огней театра. Мягкий ковёр согревает босые ступни, но в нём же тонет отзвук чужих шагов. Напряжённый слух ловит лишь шорох одежды, одиночный стук каблука по деревянному полу, — приковывает внимание, заставляет повернуть голову, поддаться и забыть, что способности видеть по-прежнему нет, — и слабый, почти жалобный скрип стула напротив. Собственное дыхание, глубокое и тяжёлое, шум крови в ушах, заглушающий остальные звуки в комнате. Колено настойчиво вклинивается между сведённых ног — приходится послушаться немого, но требовательного приказа и раздвинуть шире.

Порадоваться невольно сущей ерунде — его горящих щёк не увидят в пламени свечей и тусклых ламп.

Джейкобу не по себе. Он лишен возможности двигаться и видеть, и вынужден доверять обманчивому слуху, способному стать заложником разыгравшегося в нетерпеливом ожидании воображения, да осязанию — слишком резко ощущаются разгоряченной кожей слабые прикосновения случайного сквозняка или ткани одежды, стоит Максвеллу демонстративно пройтись рядом. Склонность к театральщине не покидала старого лиса даже теперь. Более того, Максвелл наслаждался тем эффектом, который производил на такого уязвимого в эту минуту Фрая, прикованного и полностью обнажённого перед ним — не только телом, но, что важнее, и душой. Сложно сказать, что послужило тому виной: немного опиума, который они раскурили на двоих, несколько бутылок вина из украденной партии Старрика или же то безграничное доверие, граничащее с собачьей преданностью, с какой смотрел на него всегда Джейкоб. А может быть, всё и сразу.

В конце концов, это ведь Джейкоб выступил инициатором, а Максвелл просто не мог отказать. Сказать «нет» в эти умоляющие, подёрнутые дымкой лёгкого опьянения глаза. Жаль, что сейчас их пришлось скрыть за временной повязкой — а вот это уже небольшое условие самого Рота, решившего показать Джейкобу, насколько тот на самом деле готов далеко зайти.

— Мог бы и сказать хоть слово. Немного напрягает, знаешь ли, сидеть в полной тишине, — за нервным смешком слышится мольба. Редкость — Фрай никогда не опускается до просьб, никогда не прибегает к мольбам. Фрай действует, добивается своего, чего бы это ему ни стоило, и даже связанный может получить то, в чём нуждается. Максвелл не собирается ограничивать его в желаниях и в данный момент.

— А в чём дело, друг мой? — Максвелл внимает маленькой просьбе Джейкоба и слышит, как тот шумно втягивает воздух и облегченно выдыхает полной грудью. Точно запертый в клетке грач, начинающий бить крыльями по крепким прутьям каждый раз, как клетку накрывают плотным покрывалом; он подаёт голос и зовёт кого-то в странном отчаянии, тянется за светом и свободой, как будто только в подобные моменты понимает, насколько она [свобода] необходима. Костяшками пальцев Рот обводит щеки Джейкоба, там, где кожи касается ткань повязки, бледный шрам и влажные губы. — Неужели боишься?

Птица снова бьётся в путах — Джейкоб прикусывает пальцы. Лишенная смысла попытка не столько ответить на обвинение в страхе, сколько привлечь внимание. Глупо — всё внимание Максвелла и так отдано Фраю, целиком и полностью.

Одно прикосновение ладоней к горячим бёдрам стирает с лица Джейкоба нахальную усмешку, с приоткры­тых губ слетает первый судорожный, беззвучный выдох, упущенный Максвеллом. Не уходит от его взгляда и то, как напрягаются мышцы под кожей Фрая, ожидающего продолжения, и невольно Рот задаётся вопросом: знает ли Грач чего на самом деле хочет, или всё это продиктовано алкоголем, опиумом и плохо скрываемой жаждой почувствовать нечто, чего не получить через кулачные бои под очередным клубом Лондона?

О, Рот видел его однажды на таком, когда Фраи ещё не успели сыскать себе гремящую славу в городе, что заставляла бы Висельников держаться подальше от близнецов, но разговоры о них гремели на каждой улице, точно молва о пожаре. С каждым днём пламя разгоралось всё сильнее, невозможно было потушить огонь, но можно занять места в первых рядах и наслаждаться шоу. В памяти Максвелла надолго запечатлелся опирающийся на канаты в углу ринга Джейкоб, вытирающий кровь из разбитого носа тыльной стороной ладони — бинты и те давно уже пропитались алым — и не прекращающий смеяться, заводить соперников и призывать их к нападению. Как же сильно Максвеллу тогда захотелось самому выйти на ринг и вспомнить всё, чему он в своё время обучался. Но победа — не цель. Цель — оказаться лицом к лицу с этим нахальным молодым человеком, словно познавшим секреты неуязвимости, и даже новая кровь, тяжелыми каплями оседающая на настил ринга, не могла остановить его.

Таково первое знакомство главаря Висельников со своим врагом, въевшееся в память, точно ожог под кожу, оставившее глубокий шрам в мыслях Рота, вернувшегося в старый клуб и не обнаружившего ни на ринге, ни среди посетителей и отдыхающих своего чемпиона.

И вот теперь Фрай здесь, в руках Максвелла, тяжело дышит и шире раздвигает ноги от нетерпения и всепоглощающей жажды, так хорошо знакомой самому Роту. Замирает под ладонями, как будто боится пошевелиться и испортить момент краткой ласки, стоит подушечками пальцев провести от коленей верх, к паху, и тут же остановится, довольствуясь разочарованным выдохом. Максвелл волен делать всё, что пожелает, и он желает, чтобы Джейкоб надолго запомнил сей вечер, чтобы мысленно возвращался к нему, и раз за разом появлялся на пороге театра.

Грач громче других птиц кричит о свободе, но вновь садится на позолоченные прутья клетки.

Ладонь сжимается на полувозбуждённой плоти, останавливается дыхание на краткий миг и кажется, что под подушечками пальцев вспыхивают снопы искр, маленькие электрические разряды проходят через всё тело, поджимаются пальцы на ногах и крепче впивается верёвка в запястья. И только в тот момент Джейкоб вновь обретает способность дышать. В блаженстве он откидывает голову назад, упираясь затылком в резные края полированного дерева, невольно начинает подаваться бёдрами вперёд, в темпе удобном для себя. Лёгким хлопком по разгорячённой коже Максвелл просит юношу не торопиться, и ответом ему звучит раздосадованное шипение через плотно стиснутые зубы.

— Терпение, мальчик мой. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы всё закончилось прямо сейчас?

Джейкоб вместо ответа ёрзает, пытаясь устроиться удобнее, но делает это так долго, что зарабатывает очередной звонкий шлепок, от которого вздрагивает.

— Не знал, что ты любишь помедленнее.

— Я люблю смаковать и наслаждаться каждой минутой, Джейкоб, — слышит невозмутимый ответ. — И хочу, чтобы ты тоже насладился. Хотя бы ради меня.

Для Фрая всё это в новинку — подобное безграничное доверие к партнёру. К мужчине, да ещё к тому же вдвое старше. Джейкоб как будто снимает с себя всю ответственность [не то, чтобы вопросы обязательств хоть раз давили ему на плечи] и вверяет её в руки Рота. В руки, что в этот вечер так нежны с ним.

Невозможным становится самоконтроль. За движениями ладони Джейкоб невольно приподнимается, и Максвеллу приходится удерживать его, свободной рукой надавливая на напряженный живот. Вновь и вновь обращать внимание на излишнюю нетерпеливость, над которой им придётся ещё долгое время работать — Джейкоб этим словам значения не придаёт, целиком и полностью сосредоточенный на ощущениях, что дарит ему Максвелл. Кто бы мог подумать, что он будет получать удовольствие, будучи при этом связанным, лишенным зрения и полностью отдающим себя во власть кого-то вроде Рота.

К удивлению Максвелла, обычно болтливый и бросающий шутки невпопад, сейчас Джейкоб был крайне молчалив. Он тяжело дышит, задерживает дыхание, давясь беззвучным криком, стоит длинным пальцам повторить круговое движение, надавить и вновь заставить волну электричества блаженно пройтись по телу, наполняя каждую клеточку, мышцу и кипящую кровь. Но ничего не говорит, даже стоны — и те редко слетают с его губ. Единожды ему удаётся поймать один такой, упиться им на губах Джейкоба в коротком поцелуе — очередном прикосновении, что не заходит дальше; у Фрая попросту нет сил на ответ.

В следующий раз — стон наполняется разочарованием, а не дискомфортом от касания изнутри. Максвелл слишком внимательно следит за реакцией любовника и не допускает, чтобы их маленькое представление для двоих окончилось раньше времени.

И смех. Настолько искренний и негромкий, что Рот сам замирает в удивлении.

— Поделишься, Джейкоб?

— Я просто представил… мы же сейчас на сцене, верно? Я просто представил, что дорого бы отдал, чтобы увидеть такое… шоу.

— А ты так уверен, что сейчас мы здесь вдвоём, Джейкоб? — и тон его голоса Фраю совсем не нравится, слишком много в нём хитрости и недомолвок — много типичного Максвелла с безумным огнём в глазах. Такой Максвелл Джейкоба всегда вызывал у Джейкоба нечто сродни странному подобию страха, неконтролируемого, с одной стороны даже беспочвенного, но липнущего, точно мерзкая морось на коже. Джейкоб приподнимает голову и вновь чувствует, как желудок опаляет холодом.

Но Максвелл продолжает говорить, кончиками пальцев игриво пробегается по плоти в издёвке, и на смену холоду приводит жар.

— Представь, что сейчас мы с тобой, ты и я, сидим на самом краю сцены, — вкрадчивый шёпот обволакивает Джейкоба, занимает все его мысли, и под жарким дыханием подавшегося вперёд Максвелла на шее он не замечает, как покорно наклоняет голову набок. — И весь зал полон. Зрители замерли в ожидании, и сотни взглядов прикованы только к тебе, Джейкоб.

— Пожалуйста, не…

— Они заворожены тобой и не могут отвести взгляд. Они восхищаются тобой, как когда-то восхитился я при первой нашей встрече. О, Джейкоб, жаль ты не можешь видеть, насколько они поглощены шоу, и как мало их глазам открывается на самом деле: как под гипнозом они пытаются прочесть твоё тело, увидеть истинное наслаждение в эмоциях на лице и понять, не обманываешь ли ты их? Не очередной ли это спектакль мистера Рота? Но ни один даже не может предположить, насколько ты искренен сейчас. Как тебе такое внимание, Джейкоб, мой мальчик?

С каждым новым словом замедлялось движение руки — и более частым стало дыхание Фрая. Максвелл искренне пожалел, что не может запечатлеть эту картину на фотографии, лишь в собственной памяти: приоткрытые влажные губы, слегка опущенная голова, напряжённые до пределы мышцы рук и широко разведённые ноги. Беззвучный шёпот, просьбам которого Рот не собирается внимать.

 _Что сейчас рисовало тебе воображение, Джейкоб_? _Что ты видел под темнотой прикрытых век_?

Джейкоб изливается на живот и руку Максвелла, по-прежнему абсолютно тихо, и это всё ещё настолько не вяжется с образом шумного Грача, настолько выбивается из привычного образа, захватившего все думы Рота, что сейчас он чувствует только свинцовую тяжесть в кончиках пальцев. Сколько ещё юноша будет удивлять его? Открывать нечто новое? Обессиленный, Джейкоб ищет опору — и упирается лбом в плечо Рота; тот свободной рукой стягивает с лица повязку, позволяя ей свободно упасть к ножкам стула. На свету Фрай щурится, не сразу привыкая к приглушенным огням театра, обводит взглядом пустой зал и лишь после возвращается к Максвеллу, пытавшемуся одной рукой развязать узел на запястье.

Это так глупо, думает Джейкоб, и всё равно мягко прижимается щекой к щеке и проговаривает тихое, слышное только им обоим — и к чёрту, что здесь никого, кроме них, и нет, — «спасибо». У Максвелла благодарность откликается усмешкой.

Грач всё больше привыкал к рукам.


End file.
